ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Socket: Call Today (Ask to Join RP)
Story Two newcomers named Ratchet and Socket arrive at Lakewood Plaza Turbo to look for something that has been put on a bounty to catch and sell for a quick buck, but in doing so, they turn the entire Plaza upside down. Rules # No cursing or inappropriate behaviour # No fighting over characters # Original characters allowed, canon character preferred # Make sure the RP doesn't get all cluttered and off-course. The RP At Lakewood Plaza Turbo, two individuals were seen sitting on top of the roof of Mr. Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega. One resembles a small light-yellow canine with a robotic right arm. He wears a white and blue sleeveless shirt with blue pants and a tan pocketed belt with a gold buckle. Another looks like a pudgy 9 ft. turquoise pickle with light bumps all over him with blobby arms and two toes on each foot. His only clothing is a teal bandana. The little canine was looking through a pair of binoculars while the giant pickle was playing with a butterfly that fluttered around him. Their names are Ratchet and Socket. "Lakewood Plaza Turbo. What a bunch of ursepits" Ratchet started "All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic" He spots Pird coming out of iFrame Outlet. "Oh check this guy out. Can you believe they call the tin-heads at Boxmore menaces to society when he's assaulting us with that haircut?" Ratchet then spots Boris, Enid's little bother, holding hands with the werewolf father, Bernard, while walking down a sidewalk. "What is this thing?" Ratchet asked "Look how it thinks it’s so cool. It’s not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle!" He then turns his attention to Crinkly Wrinkly sleeping on a bench while holding his cane. "Check out Mr. Mittens over here. Where's your leash, tomcat? What a class-A gribo" Ratchet lowers his binoculars laughing "Right, Socket?" He turns his head to look at his big pickle friend, but Socket was preoccupied with the butterfly he found, showing how innocent and naïve he is. Ratchet then sighs and shook his head with disbelief. title card appears In the Bodega Parking Lot, a spike covered, rusted corvette pulls in, loud music blaring over the radio as it's short, gas mask wearing rider hopped out holding a wanted poster. The loud music caught Ratchet's attention and he looks over to where it's coming from. The driver turns, sees Socket, and waves. if you could see his face, their would likely be a michevious grin on it. "Maybe we might get some action after all" Ratchet said quietly. Radicles walked out of the Bodega with a bag of trash...that he immediately dropped upon seeing the two on the roof. "HEY! Get down from there!" "Huh, weird. I must've been absent the day you were made the boss of me" Ratchet sassed "Mind your own flargin' business ya big blue idiot!" "Well...that would be the roof to MY WORK, SO GET DOWN BEFORE I CALL MY BOSS!" As Rad yelled a small, cloaked figure ran by him "Geez. Alright, we're going!" Ratchet groaned "No need to get your antennae in a bunch" "Bunch!" The cloaked jumped out from behind Rad, grabbed some of the Trash fro the bag, and ran off as Rad scratched his head. "What that?" Socket asked dumbly Desert Rebel runs by Socket after the cloaked figure. As he passes, a wanted poster with a picture of the hooded figure and a 7 digit reward blows into Socket's face. "Ooh! Lookie Ratchet!" Socket laughed with the paper still on his face. Desert Rebel continues chasing the cat. Ratchet took the paper off of Socket and looks at it. He eye-widens at what he noticed below the picture. "Five million technos!?" Ratchet exclaimed then smiled "Dude! We're gonna be rich!" The cat ran by Ratchet and yelledin a imitation of his voice "RICH!". This startled Ratchet and made fall backwards. Desert Rebel runs by after the cat. "Put that thing on a leash will ya!?" Ratchet called to Desert Rebel "I will! AND THEN I'LL TURN IT IN FOR THE REWARD!" Desert Rebel yells as he runs by. Ratchet's eyes widen in response as he looked at the poster again. And above the reward money was the picture of the exact same cat. "REWARD!" The cat continues to flee from Desert Rebel. "Get that cat!!" Ratchet called as he started to chase his target "Can do!" Socket said following Ratchet "Can Do!" Copy Cat turns the same color as socket and bodyslams Desert Rebel, before fleeing. "Better luck next time, spitbag!" Ratchet laughed as he and Socket run past Desert Rebel to catch Copy Cat 'Uh-Oh" Copy Cat runs into the Bodega, passing KO as he went. "One side, half-pint!" Ratchet said also passing KO with Socket following. Copycat stops running and turns the same color of KO hair, "TAKE THIS!" Copycat uses a laser fist at Socket and Ratchet. "Incoming!/Duh oh!" Ratchet and Socket exclaimed leaping out of the way KO blinks. "How did you..." "POWER!" Copy Cat fires Laser Fists throughout the area, nearly hitting some of the citizens. Hearing the commotion, Enid came out from the front of the store. Copycat jumps onto Enid's hair and onto a nearby tree, turning purple midair. Ratchet then adapts his mechanical right arm into a grappling hook.